There is market pressure for finding more convenient ways to reach out to consumers and to initiate a financial transaction with the consumer. There is also market pressure for finding more convenient ways to conduct financial transactions between individuals and businesses once a transaction has been initiated.
Consumers may be in situation where they are viewing internet- or television-based advertisements for a product they wish to purchase, but are not immediately able to do so. By the time the consumer is able to purchase the product, they may have forgotten the product they wished to buy or the merchant that was advertising. The consumer can also be at risk of making an incorrect purchase, such as choosing an incorrect model or brand of the product, or of paying too much or missing a special promotion by purchasing through a different merchant. Thus, there exists a need for a consumer to be able to quickly and easily initiate a financial transaction for the visually or multimedia advertised product.